puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaji Tomato
is a Japanese professional wrestler trained by and signed to Kaientai Dojo, where he competes under the ring name . Tomato is a former one-time Champion of Strongest-K, a former five-times Strongest-K Tag Team Champion, a former Chiba Six-Man Tag Team Champion and a former three-times UWA World Middleweight Champion and also won the Kaientai Dojo Super J Cup 2016 Qualifying One Day Tournament. Professional wrestling career Kaientai Dojo (2006-Present) Yamato was initially introduced to professional wrestling by Hi69, and decided to enroll in Kaientai Dojo's training school in 2006. He debuted later that year, the ring name, . As Kaji Yamato, he continued to work in the lower card for the next few years, until he changed his ring name to . As Kaji Tomato, he quickly began to gain more and more success, defeating Shinobu on January 11, 2010, to capture the UWA World Middleweight Championship.https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=48293 As his position on the card began to rise, so did his popularity, with his entrance dance and gimmick quickly becoming one of the most recognizable and popular in all of Kaientai Dojo. On May 5, 2010, he teamed with Taishi Takizawa to defeat Yuji Hino and Saburo Inematsu to capture the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship,https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=51227 becoming a double champion in the process. On August 15, Tomato and Takizawa dropped the championships to Hiroki and Kengo Mashimo. Tomato held the Middleweight Championship until November, when he was defeated by Yasu Urano. In February 2011, Tomato and Takizawa took part in the Kaientai Dojo Tag League, finishing with four points and making it to the final, where they were defeated by Ryuichi Sekine and Kengo Mashimo. On February 22 at Yuji Hino's produce event, "Fucking Party! 3", Tomato teamed with Hino and Hiroki to defeat Daisuke Sekimoto, Kengo Mashimo and Takizawa. On March 26, Tomato and Takizawa, now known as , took part in K-Dojo's tournament to crown the new #1 contenders for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, won by Little Galaxy (Makoto Oishi and Shiori Asahi). On July 31, he defeated Yasu Urano to win the UWA World Middleweight Championship. In August, he took part in the 2011 Strongest-K Tournament, making it to the semi-final where he was eliminated by Kengo Mashimo. On November 6, he lost the UWA World Middleweight Title to Shiori Asahi. On December 18, he teamed with Daigoro Kashiwa and Marines Mask to win the Chiba 6 Man Tag Team Championship. In March 2012, they lost the titles to Taka Michinoku, Kengo Mashimo and Isami Kodaka. On June 16, 2013, he unsuccessfully challenged Taka Michinoku for the World Middleweight Title. On November 11, 2013, Tomato teamed with Taka Michinoku to defeat Kazma Sakamoto and Kengo Mashimo and win the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship. 6 days later, they dropped the titles to Hiroshi Fukuda and Shiori Asahi. They defeated Fukuda and Asahi on January 26, 2014 to regain the titles. On March 2, Tomato and Michinoku lost the Strongest-K Tag Team Titles to Hiroki and Yuji Hino. On August 24, he defeated Makoto Oishi to once again become the UWA World Middleweight Champion. In late 2014, he captured the Strongest-K Tag Team Titles along with Shiori Asahi. On January 25, he lost the UWA World Middleweight Title to Yuki Sato. On July 12, they lost the titles to Taka Michinoku and Men's Teioh. On July 31, 2016 he defeated Tank Nagai to win the Strongest-K Championship for the first time. On August 20, he dropped the title to Kengo Mashimo. In April 2017, he once again captured the Strongest-K Tag Titles, teaming with Taishi Takizawa. They lost the titles to Dinosaur Takuma and Kotaro Yoshino on September 23. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2011,2012,2016) On October 8 at NEVER.3, Tomato made his debut for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), teaming with Takizawa in a loss to No Limit (Tetsuya Naito and Yujiro Takahashi). On April 7, Tomato took part in NJPW's Road To The Super Junior 2 Day Tournament, where he was eliminated in the first round by Shinobu. On April 13, he once again took part in the Road To Super Junior qualifying tournament, where he was eliminated in the first round by Madoka. After winning a tournament, Tomato earned the right to participate in NJPW's 2016 Super J Cup, where he was eliminated in the first round by Matt Sydal. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2014,2016) In February 2014, Tomato took part in All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW)'s 2014 Jr Battle Of Glory, finishing with one win and two points, his only win coming over Atsushi Aoki, and failing to advance to the final. On May 7, 2016, he unsuccessfully challenged Atsushi Aoki for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Pro Wrestling Noah (2015) In September 2015, Tomato and Asahi, now known as SFU, participated in Pro Wrestling Noah's Junior Tag Team Tournament, finishing with 4 points. Personal life Outside of professional wrestling, Yamato enjoys cycling.http://www.k-dojo.co.jp/stars/kajitomato/ In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Red Eye'' (Gutwrench Crucifix) **''Speed'' (Running small package) *'Signature moves' **Rolling Thunder **Spider Clutch **Moonsault press **Tiger Suplexhttps://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=4545 *'Nicknames' **Kaji-Kunhttp://www.k-dojo.co.jp/stars/kajitomato/ *'Entrance Themes' **Tomato Dance by Fukumen Shokodouhttp://www.k-dojo.co.jp/stars/kajitomato/ Championships and accomplishments *'Kaientai Dojo' **Champion of Strongest-K (1 time)https://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=4545&page=11 **Strongest-K Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Taishi Takizawa (2), Taka Michinoku (2) and Shiori Asahi (1)https://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=4545&page=11 **Chiba Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Marines Mask and Daigoro Kashiwahttps://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=4545&page=11 **UWA World Middleweight Championship (3 times)https://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=4545&page=11 **Super J Cup 2016 Qualifying One Day Tournament (2016)https://www.cagematch.net/?id=26&nr=3925 **Kaientai Dojo and REINA Special Unit Tournament (2012) - with Hiro Tonai and Jonathon Bader References Category:Wrestlers Category:Silence Category:Monster Plant Category:SFU Category:RoS Category:Kaientai Dojo Roster